I Want You
by upeekaboo
Summary: Tangisan itu, berubah menjadi sesuatu yang nikmat..


**Tittle** : I Want You.. (Gak nyambung judul ama cerita!!)

**Summary** : Tangisan itu, berubah menjadi sesuatu yang nikmat.. KakaAnko, Rated M, LEMONN!!!

**Disclaimer** : Hmm… Bang Masashi, siap-siap. Naruto akan saya buat HENTAI!!! Liadhh ajah balas dendam saya!! Wuakakakaa.. (Ketawa devil, gak nyeremin, malah konyol)

**z/N**: Astaghpirulloh!! Saya doyan banget buat FF yang ber-Rate M? (alah, fic Rated M coman 2 aja) Yahh, karna itu desakan reviewer dari FF saya yang 'Shikamaru's Sex Phobia' yang ngomong agar saya buat fic Rated M lagi. (Reviewer n author laen : "Huuu… Bo'ong!!")

Bagi NonLemon Man (bahasa mana lagi?), sebaiknya anda pergii!!! HUSHH!!

Siap-siap, karena menurut saya, ini kurang Hot..(??)

* * *

Ruang Pribadi Anko

Siang ini terik sekali. Toko-toko sepi karena hari ini sangat membakar. Tidak ada yang mau keluar dari Rumah mereka. Hari ini, Konoha sangatlah panas, seperti di Neraka yang sedang melalap manusia hidup-hidup.

Tapi, manusia yang satu ini sangat merasakan dinginnya hawa dari sake yang sedang ia minum. Itu hanyalah sake biasa, tapi karena ia pecinta sake berat, ia menganggap itu adalah buah segar dari surga. "Indahnya hari ini.."

SLEEPPP!!

Anko-manusia itu-, yang sedang meminum sake spesial dari teman jauhnya yang berada di Iwagakure, dikejutkan dengan lemparan 2 shuriken yang menancap langsung di dinding ruang pribadinya ini.

"Apa Ini? Shuriken ancaman?" Tanyanya sendiri penuh rasa heran. Ia menatap jendela yang sudah tua, menatap lurus ke luar.

Tak ada pemiliknya yang mengambil 2 shuriken itu.

Ia mengambil kedua shuriken tersebut yang bertengger manis di dinding tempat istirahatnya.

"Haha.. Paling hanya genin yang iseng, atau chunnin yang tak jelas asal usulnya.." Kata Anko sambil membuang kedua shuriken tersebut ke luar jendela. "…atau jounin yang aneh, atau…" Kata-kata Anko terputus ketika melihat 2 orang yang bertopeng ada di depan jendelanya. Satu bertopeng macan, sedangkan yang satunya bertopeng kucing.

"…ANBU??" Tanya Anko sambil mengernyitkan dahinya sampai berkerut. "Heh, untuk apa 2 orang ANBU kesini? Mengganggu liburanku saja?" Tanya Anko sambil berkacak pinggang. Tetapi, kedua ANBU tersebut masih terdiam.

Si topeng macan menatap topeng topeng kucing menggangguk. Seakan mereka sedang bertelepati.

Anko hanya menggaruk kepalanya, sambil menatap kedua orang tersebut dengan tatapan heran.

Kedua ANBU tersebut mengambil kunai dengan tiba-tiba, dan merobek fishnet Anko, sehingga membuatnya bertelanjang, kecuali rok mini dan jaketnya yang panjang, masih menutupi sedikit tubuh Anko yang seksi.

"WHOAA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MANN??" Teriak Anko menjerit, sambil menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan tangan. Si topeng macan melakukan aksi. Ia mendekati Anko dan melepas jaketnya, lalu turun kebawah dan melepas kancing-kancing roknya. Si topeng kucing datang dan langsung menuju kearah belakang Anko. Ia mengikat tangan Anko serta kakinya.

Perlawanan dari Anko?

Tidak..

Tidak ada, karena ia terlalu shock.

.

.

Jadilah posisi Anko seperti ini. Tengkurap dengan telanjang serta tak luput dari ikatan di kaki dan tangannya.

"Heeiiii!!!! Lepaskan akuu!! Kalian mau apa?? Harus aku ketahui dulu!!" Seru Anko dengan badan yang bergoyang-karena tangan dan kakinya diikat, seperti ulat.

Si topeng macan maju selangkah, mendekati Anko, dan melepas resleting celananya. 'Sebuah Benda' langsung dicekokan ke mulut Anko.

"Whaffhh?? Feffasskahaan endhaa ienie fariiee fuludhku, hhhh!!(What? Lepaskan benda ini dari mulutku, hhh!!)" Seru Anko sambil menangis, menyadari dirinya sedang diperkosa atau memuaskan ANBU yang bejat yang sedang digelorakan nafsu.

Si topeng macan tidak bereaksi. Lalu, ia menaik-turunkan 'Benda'-nya yang ada di mulut Anko.

Di dalam topeng sepertinya ia mendesah.

Kemudian, Si topeng kucing berjalan kebelakang Anko, dan memasukan 'Sebuah Benda' di dalam bokong Anko.

Tangannya menjalar ke seluruh badan Anko, dan sampailah ia di buah dadanya. Ia menekan dengan sangat kencang dan kencang, hingga membuat tangisan Anko lebih dalam.

Akhirnya, si topeng kucing juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti topeng macan, dan 'Benda'-nya dimasukkan lebih dalam, sehingga membuat Anko makin kesakitan.

Sakit..

Perih…

Dan hanya desahan yang ada dari sang pelaku…

_Tolong aku…_

* * *

Sudah 1 jam Anko diperlakukan seperti ini. Sebenarnya, ia tak terima. Tapi, harus bagaimana lagi? Ikatan tangan dan kakinya terlalu kencang, sehingga ia tak dapat berkutik.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup, mari kita pergi!" Akhirnya, topeng macan berbicara juga, sambil melepas 'Benda'-nya dari mulut Anko.

"Baiklah." Sang topeng kucing juga melepas tangan dan 'Benda'-nya dari tubuh Anko.

Ikatan Anko terlepas.

Dan topeng macan langsung pergi melalui jendela kembali, tetapi topeng kucing masih ada di ruangan Anko. Topengnya mengarah ke dia.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan, hahh!!!" Seru Anko yang tersandar di pojok tembok sambil menangis.

Topeng kucing mendekati Anko. Anko sudah waspada, dengan menunduk dan menutup matanya.

…

Handuk?

"Ini, tutuplah dirimu. Nanti bisa sakit." Kata topeng kucing sambil menyelimuti Anko dangan sehelai handuk yang lumayan lebar dan panjang.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, topeng kucing langsung menghilang entah kemana.

"KAU PIKIR AKU TERIMA KEBAIKANMU INI, HAH???!! KAU SUDAH MENYAKITIKU, BAKA!!"

* * *

Mendengar Anko berteriak seperti itu, Kakashi langsung memasuki ruangan Anko-yang tadi ia lewati.

"Hei..hei.. Kenapa kau menangis, Anko? Dan, kenapa… kau.. hanya.. memakai.. handuk??" Tanya Kakashi yang-ketika melihat Anko hanya memakai handuk-otak bokepnya langsung aktif.

Anko menatapi Kakashi dan langsung berdiri. Tiba-tiba, Anko memeluk Kakashi sambil menangis.

"Huwaa!!! Aku tak terima ini, Kakashii!!!!"

Kakashi yang lengah dari pelukan Anko, langsung jatuh tertidur. Dan karena Anko sedang memeluk Kakashi, ia juga ikut terjatuh. Tepat diatas Kakashi.

BRUGHH!!

"Aww, sakit Anko!!" Seru Kakashi dengan nada kesal. Tapi, Anko masih menangis didalam pelukan Kakashi. Tidak menjawab keluhan Kakashi.

Melihat itu, Kakashi jadi terangsang agar ia membelai rambut Anko dan menenangkannya.

"Just tell me."

Anko berhenti menangis, tetapi masih sesegukan. Ia menenangkan dirinya, lalu menatap mata Kakashi yang terlihat hanya 1 buah.

"Tadi, ada 2 orang ANBU yang tak kukenal. Aku tidak pernah menemuinya. Lalu, tanpa basa-basi, mereka langsung mem..memper…memperkosakuu!!! Ha…." Jelas Anko, yang kemudian menangis lagi dipelukan Kakashi.

"Di..diperkosa??"

"Yups.. Hiks.."

"Gimana kalau aku yang perkosa? Biar kau bisa merasakan perbedaanya, antara diperkosa dan menjadi uke." (Kakashi ngelesnya aneh?)

"Hmm.." Anko berpikir, dan menghentikan tangisannya. Ia lama-kelamaan tersenyum.

"Ayolah, mengangguk saja. Tak usah malu-malu-mau?" Kata Kakashi dengan pe-denya, dan langsung membuka maskernya dan mengecup bibir Anko.

Tadinya, hanya kecupan yang biasa, tetapi lama-kelamaan menjadi ciuman yang panas. Lidah Kakashi meminta mulut Anko agar terbuka dan memasukinya. Anko menurutinya, dan lidah dengan lidahpun bertemu.

Kakashi melepas handuk Anko yang menutupi tubuh Anko, dan membuat Anko kembali bertelanjang.

Merasa belum adil, Anko membuka rompi chuunin Kakashi dan melepas satu per satu yang ada di tubuh Kakashi.

Kedua manusia sekarang telah dirasuki nafsu yang tinggi.

Mereka berdua telah bertelanjang. Anko menghentikan ciumannya, dan langsung berdiri kearah meja kerjanya.

"Hei..hei.. Kau tidak mau ini?" Tanya Kakashi kecewa sambil mendekati Anko.

"Hm? Lihat saja nanti. Khukhukhu.." Jawab Anko langsung menarik Kakashi ke meja kerja yang sedang ia duduki. 'Benda' Kakashi langsung diambil Anko dan dimasuki kedalam vaginanya.

Anko berusaha untuk naik dan turun, agar mendapatkan kepuasan seks yang lebih hebat.

Tangan Kakashi meraba seluruh tubuh Anko dan berakhir di buah dada Anko. Ia tekan dengan perlahan, dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Kedua manusia telah bersatu.

"Ahhh….A..Aku…su..sudah..klimaks.." Kata keduanya dengan perlahan.

Setelah mereka berpisah, mereka istirahat untuk mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, kau ingin mencoba aku?" Tanya Anko dengan lelah.

"Hmm.. Boleh saja." Jawab Kakashi langsung membuat Anko mengangkang, dan ia menjilati 'Sesuatu' yang ada di pertengahan vagina Anko.

"Ah… Ka..Kakashiii…"

Jilatan Kakashi lebih cepat. Itu membuat Anko makin terangsang.

"Cu..cukkuupp!! A..aku sudah..tidak tahannn……" Kata Anko dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

Kakashi berhenti dan menatap Anko.

"Kalau kau yang mencoba?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk 'Benda' miliknya.

"Ahh, OK!" Seru Anko langsung sedikit merunduk dan mengulum 'Benda' Kakashi.

Anko mengulum dengan gerakan keatas dan kebawah, hingga membuat Kakashi menyerah dengan tantangan yang ia berikan sendiri.

"O..Ok…Okk… Cu..Cukkup, A..nkoo.."

Anko berhenti dan duduk kembali dengan sempurna.

"Khukhukhu… Ternyata kau lezat juga, Kakashi. Aku jadi menginginkanmu kembali.." Kata Anko menggoda.

'Haha.. Boleh saja. Kenapa tidak?" Balas Kakashi lalu langsung membaringkan Anko di lantai, dan memulai babak kedua..

Dari pintu, kedua ANBU yang sudah melakukan hal jahat kepada Anko, tersenyum dibalik topeng.

* * *

**z/N** : Uwahh!!! Nosebleed saya ngetiknya. Umur 13 taon bisa buat kayak ginian?? Astakhpirullohh..

Bagian ANBU memperkosa Anko-nya, saya ngeliat di salah satu doujin jepang-yang ternyata-Hentai. Tidakkk!!!!

Kenapa milih Anko? Karena saya suka ANKO!!! Anko itu lucu, imut, walo' tomboy. Tapi dia karakter yang paling indehoyy kalau dijadiin gambar hentai.

Ahh!!! Kurang HOT nie!!

Gomen, kurang panjang.. Saya hanya ingin ikut-ikutan buat sex fic ajah..

BUNTUU!!!

Ada yang bisa menebak apa maksud kedua ANBU tersebut tersenyum?


End file.
